Ketsui no Asa ni
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Sungguh benar bahwa kita tidak tahu apa yang kita miliki sampai kita kehilangannya. Tetapi, sungguh benar pula, bahwa kita tidak tahu apa yang belum pernah kita miliki sampai kita mendapatkannya. IchiRuki Oneshoot.Mind to review minna?


Rizuki Aquafanz –PRESENT-

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Ketsui no Asa ni © Aqua Timez**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

**Ketsui no Asa ni**

**(Another Story of Ehagaki no Haru)**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

TAP

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu menghentikan langkahnya begitu tubuhnya melewati sebuah pintu kuil—jalan masuk menuju bukit Karakura. Iris violetnya memandang sekeliling. Perlahan dilangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya menuju sebuah bangku panjang—yang terletak di pinggir pagar pembatas bukit—dan kemudian mendudukinya. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, gadis itu lalu mengambil _iphod_ berwarna silver dari dalam saku baju rajutnya. Saat sedang memilah lagu apa yang ingin didengarnya, tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum. "Lagu ini..."

Segera ditekannya tombol '**Play**' di _iphod_ miliknya. Sebuah instrumental mulai tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran si gadis. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai terhanyut akan lagu yang sedang didengarnya itu.

**# Flashback ON #**

Seorang bocah lelaki berambut sewarna langit di sore hari—berdiri di pinggir pagar bukit Karakura. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai mahkotanya yang 'unik' itu. Di sebelah kanan bocah lelaki itu, terlihat seorang bocah perempuan berambut sehitam malam yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari _iphod_-nya.

"Rukia, apa impianmu?" tanya bocah lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Bocah perempuan yang dipanggilnya 'Rukia' tersentak kaget. "Ah, impianku?"

"Iya. Ayo, katakan apa impianmu?" desak bocah lelaki itu tidak sabaran.

Rukia lalu melepaskan _earphone_ yang menutupi kedua telinganya—kemudian memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, impianku adalah—"

"Ya?"

"—menjadi seorang guru SMA. Aku ingin menjadi guru Bahasa Jepang di Soul Society Senior High School yang terkenal itu," jawab Rukia sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya pada bocah lelaki di sebelahnya.

Bocah lelaki berambut orange itu terpana melihat senyum manis Rukia. Sesaat dia terdiam—menikmati senyum manis Rukia. Tetapi detik selanjutnya dia tersadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Hahaha... Memangnya tidak ada impian yang lain apa selain menjadi guru SMA? Badan kecil begitu, percuma kalau jadi guru. Nanti yang ada malah jadi bahan ejekan murid-murid," ejeknya sambil tertawa dengan keras—berusaha untuk mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak seperti genderang perang.

"Uh~ Kau menyebalkan Ichigo. Tapi, setidaknya aku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu yang tidak mempunyai impian sama sekali." balas—ejek—Rukia sambil menatap iris amber bocah lelaki berambut orange itu.

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku tidak mempunyai impian?" Bocah bernama Ichigo itu balas menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu, coba katakan padaku. Apa impianmu?" Rukia menarik kerah baju Ichigo—mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ichigo, sehingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sekali lagi Ichigo merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. "Itu— Rahasia. Hehe..." jawab Ichigo sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tegak kembali.

"Uh~ dasar kau ini..."

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Pandangannya kembali ia alihkan pada langit yang mulai berwarna kemerah-merahan. "Yang jelas, untuk saat ini, kau tidak boleh tahu apa impianku. Aku janji, suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahumu, Rukia."

"Ah, kau pasti akan ingkar janji, Ichigo." ucap Rukia tidak percaya—sebelum memakai kembali _earphone_-nya. Tanpa sengaja Rukia melihat jam di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Ah, sudah sore, Ichigo. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan kanan Ichigo. Ichigo yang sedang melamun, jatuh tersungkur saat Rukia menarik tangan kanannya. Rukia yang melihatnya, hanya bisa tertawa. Tapi, tawanya tidak bertahan lama, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah berlari secepat kilat—berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Ichigo yang marah padanya.

"Hah... Hah... Ok, aku ngaku kalah Ichigo," ucap Rukia dengan terengah-engah—saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Rukia.

Ichigo lalu menyentil pelan dahi Rukia yang tertutupi oleh poni 'tidak wajar'nya. Kenapa Ichigo memberi julukan itu? Karena poni milik Rukia itu berbeda dengan poni kebanyakan orang. Poni itu selalu kembali ke posisinya—di tengah-tengah kedua mata Rukia—meski sudah diselipkan ke belakang telinga.

"Adauw," jerit Rukia. Sementara Ichigo hanya terkikik geli. "Hihi... Dasar payah. Masa cuma segitu saja kau sudah kesakitan?"

Rukia mendengus sebal. Dia lalu membuka pagar bambu rumahnya. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu, ya. Ah iya, apa kau mau mampir, Ichi?" tawar Rukia.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, terima kasih Rukia. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera berbenah untuk kepindahanku ke Seireitei, lusa nanti." tolak Ichigo secara halus.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Ichigo ucapkan, Rukia langsung terdiam. Jemari tangan kirinya langsung mencengkeram lengan tangan kanannya dengan erat. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Ichigo ucapkan.

"Jadi, benar kalau kau akan pergi ke Seireitei, Ichigo? Berapa lama kau di sana? Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke Karakura?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan bingung—bingung dengan sikap Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah. Karena sebenarnya dia pun merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Rukia sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan berurai air mata.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumahnya sendiri yang terletak tepat di samping rumah Rukia.

Rukia yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hanya bisa menatap Ichigo melalui jendela kamarnya. '_Kenapa di sini rasanya sangat sakit, Ichigo?_' tanyanya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya.

**# Dua hari kemudian at 8 a.m... #**

TOK TOK

"Rukia, ayo cepat keluar, Sayang. Ada keluarga Kurosaki di bawah. Mereka menunggumu. Rukia? Nee-san masuk ya?" Mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari adik tunggalnya, Hisana lalu memutar kenop pintu.

CKLIK

"Rukia? Apa itu kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana panik melihat Rukia yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi selimut.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Nee-san," jawab Rukia pelan dari balik selimut.

Hisana yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Rukia, langsung menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia. Betapa terkejutnya Hisana mendapati imouto-nya menggigil kedinginan.

"Rukia, kamu kenapa? Oh Tuhan, badanmu panas sekali!" pekik Hisana saat tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi Rukia.

"Kamu tunggu sebentar ya, biar Nee-san ambilkan obat dulu." Hisana langsung beranjak pergi dari sisi Rukia. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti karena Rukia tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangan kirinya.

"Tidak usah, Nee-san. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sebaiknya Nee-san cepat turun ke bawah. Pasti keluarga Kurosaki sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dan mereka bisa terlambat sampai di Seireitei. Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk mereka. Dan tolong, jangan bilang kalau aku sedang sakit. Bisa kan, Nee-san?" pinta Rukia pada Hisana.

Hisana mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tapi Rukia, Ichigo-kun—"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." ujar Rukia sambil menampakkan senyum di wajahnya.

Melihat imouto-nya yang seperti ini, mau tidak mau membuat Hisana luluh. "Baiklah. Nee-san mengerti. Kamu istirahat saja. Setelah ini Nee-san buatkan bubur ya?"

"Terima kasih, Nee-san," balas Rukia—sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kembali.

Hisana menghela nafas pelan begitu melihat wajah tidur Rukia yang seolah-olah tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali. Padahal Hisana tahu, imouto-nya ini sedang ada masalah dengan putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki—Ichigo.

**# Bukit Karakura at 5 p.m #**

"Kuchiki? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Rukia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Ternyata di sebelah kirinya sudah berdiri seorang bocah lelaki berambut sewarna salju.

"Ah, kau rupanya, Hitsugaya. Sedang apa kau di sini?" bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah balik bertanya.

Hitsugaya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan sore hari di bukit ini. Kau sendirian?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai jawaban. "Begitulah. Apa kau mau duduk?" tawarnya pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Rukia. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai satu persatu mahkota mereka yang warnanya berseberangan.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kurosaki, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan. Tetapi satu kalimat itu cukup mampu membuat Rukia jantungan untuk sesaat.

'_Tepat sasaran._'

Rukia terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suara. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok, Hitsugaya. Aku dan Ichigo baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas begitu," jawab Rukia dengan memaksakan seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

'_Tidak. Kau berbohong Kuchiki. Aku tahu, kau dan Ichigo pasti ada masalah. Sampai-sampai membuatmu melamun seperti tadi. Kau hanya berpura-pura kuat di depanku.' _batin Hitsugaya sambil menatap Rukia yang mulai melamun lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Jangan berpura-pura tidak peduli, meski sebenarnya kau sangat peduli," ucap Hitsugaya sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih duduk melamun.

Dan tanpa Rukia sadari, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Rukia berjalan gontai menyusuri tepian sungai Shimizu. Di telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Hitsugaya beberapa belas menit lalu. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak peduli, meski sebenarnya kau sangat peduli. Apa maksud ucapan Hitsugaya? Memangnya aku berpura-pura apa? Aku kan hanya—" Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya—memandang sekilas matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari peraduannya.

"—kesepian. Kesepian tanpa Ichigo di sini—di sisiku."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di bawah pohon momiji—beberapa meter di depannya. Tidak jauh dari pasangan tadi, ada juga sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan—tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan mereka.

Rukia membandingkan dua keadaan yang saling bertolak belakang itu. Seandainya ia yang mengalami keadaan seperti itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa ia akan menangis—seperti gadis yang sedang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya? Atau ia akan menikmati setiap kecupan yang Ichigo berikan padanya—seperti gadis yang satunya lagi?

Tunggu dulu. Rukia merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Barusan hatinya mengatakan 'menikmati setiap kecupan yang Ichigo berikan padanya'? Yang benar saja! Oh, pasti otaknya sudah gila. Setelah menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dari dalam otaknya, Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. '_Seandainya aku memiliki kaki yang dapat menggerakkanku. Seandainya aku memiliki tempat untuk dituju. Aku akan berjalan dengan kaki ini,_' racaunya dalam hati.

**# Flashback OFF #**

Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka—menampilkan kembali sepasang iris violet yang teduh. Kedua kelopak mata itu lalu terkejap beberapa kali—seolah sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang telah hilang.

"Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu asyik mendengarkan lagu ini. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menangis." ucap pemilik iris violet itu—Kuchiki Rukia. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menghapus bulir air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Sepuluh tahun sudah, aku tidak bertemu denganmu ya, Ichigo. Apa kau tahu Ichigo? Selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan pendiam. Bahkan, aku yang dulunya terkenal murah senyum, sekarang malah menjadi Putri Es. Dan yang lebih parah, adalah saat aku SMA. Waktu itu, aku terkenal sebagai preman sekolah. Hampir tiap hari aku berkelahi. Dan hampir tiap hari pula, aku harus berurusan dengan BK. Haha, sungguh menyebalkan," ucap Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau juga tahu Ichi, selama sepuluh tahun ini aku selalu kesepian? Meski ada Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii, rasanya aku tetap saja merasa kesepian. Apalagi setelah Hisana-nee pergi untuk selamanya, aku menjadi semakin kesepian. Byakuya-nii selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, sementara aku sibuk dengan sekolahku." Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit. Angin bergerak pelan membelai poni 'unik'nya.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Lalu saat aku masuk Karakura University dan mengambil jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Jepang—seperti apa impianku—aku mendadak kembali teringat dengan pertemuan terakhir kita di hari itu. Seolah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diri yang telah hilang, aku menjadi lebih bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-hariku sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Dan puncaknya adalah saat aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Ah iya, Nii-sama bahkan menghadiahkan aku sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih salju. Kapan-kapan kau harus melihatnya, Ichi. Kau pasti akan iri kalau melihatnya," ucap Rukia berapi-api, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut sewarna senja—seperti warna langit sore ini.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah merasa iri. Lagipula mobil sport-ku jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan punyamu. Justru kau-lah yang akan merasa iri, Rukia."

"Enak saja kau bilang! Aku tidak per— Ekh? Tunggu dulu. Aku kan sendirian di bukit ini. Kok ada yang menjawab ucapanku ya?" secepat kilat Rukia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kedua bola matanya membesar seketika bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah. "I-Ichi-go?" tanya Rukia terbata.

"Yo. Aku pulang, Rukia. Lama tidak bertemu," jawab sosok di depan Rukia itu sembari memamerkan seringaian jahilnya.

Rukia membeku seketika. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau tadi mendengar semua ucapanku, Ichigo."

Sosok berambut sewarna senja yang dipanggilnya 'Ichigo' hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Melihat itu, Rukia langsung membatu di tempat.

'_Skakmate_'

Rukia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini—setelah beberapa menit yang lalu 'semua' rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh Ichigo. Dalam hati, memang dia bersorak kegirangan, karena tidak perlu untuk menjelaskannya pada Ichigo. Tapi, justru yang ada sekarang, dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di pinggir pagar pembatas bukit Karakura—dengan tangan kiri yang tergenggam erat oleh tangan kanan Ichigo.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil menggapai impianmu itu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo—berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tidak ada respon.

Ichigo lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Ah iya Rukia. Aku pulang ke Karakura hanya sementara. Lusa aku sudah kembali ke Seireitei." ucap Ichigo lagi.

Rukia masih terdiam.

"Aku pulang ke sini, hanya untuk melamar calon istriku," tutur Ichigo dengan diselingi semburat berwarna merah di wajahnya.

DEG

Rukia terhenyak mendengar penuturan Ichigo. '_Calon istri? Ichigo akan menikah?_' batin Rukia. Entah mengapa rasa sakit yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah dirasakannya, sekarang kembali ia rasakan. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau laku juga, Ichigo. Kukira kau bakalan menjomblo seumur hidupmu. Pasti calon istrimu itu wanita idaman semua pria. Cantik, tinggi, dan—berdada besar." ucap Rukia pelan. '_Tidak seperti aku yang pendek dan berdada kecil._'

Rukia lalu membalikkan badannya. "Semoga kau bahagia, Ichigo. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

SRET

"Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya tadi kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari tanganku," ucap Ichigo setelah berhasil menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"I-Ichigo, a-apa yang kau—"

CUP

Ichigo dengan gerak cepat langsung membungkam bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Rukia membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Secepat mungkin dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" tanya Rukia setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan plus ciuman Ichigo.

"Tentu saja menciummu. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Ichigo dengan _innocent_nya.

GRRR

BLETAK

"Aduh!" jerit Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Huh, rasakan itu. Itu adalah pembalasan untukmu, Ichi," ucap Rukia sadis setelah berhasil memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih menjadi cewek yang kalem? Pantas saja tidak ada cowok yang mau denganmu,"

DEG

Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo—yang entah mengapa menurutnya sangat menyakitkan. Selama ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan tentang dirinya yang belum pernah pacaran. Bahkan jika ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya, selalu ditolaknya dengan halus. Karena di dalam hatinya, hanya ada 'dia' seorang—Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Terserah apa katamu Ichigo." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Rukia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauhi Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

GREP

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi, Kurosaki Rukia."

"Ekh?"

"Kumohon, tetaplah di sini, Kurosaki Rukia,"

Rukia terhenyak mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Tadi Ichigo bilang, 'Kurosaki Rukia'? Mungkinkah itu berarti calon istri Ichigo itu—

"A-apa kau bilang tadi, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia—berusaha memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah tangkap.

Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Ditatapnya iris violet yang teduh sekaligus rapuh itu dengan _intens_. "Makanya kalau ada orang yang sedang berbicara, dengarkan baik-baik," jawab Ichigo santai. Dia lalu berjongkok di depan Rukia. Dipegangnya tangan kiri Rukia dan beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran huruf 'IR' sebagai hiasannya, menghiasi jari manis Rukia.

Sontak kedua iris violet itu membesar. "I-Ichi—"

Ichigo menengadahkan wajahnya. "Hari ini akan aku katakan apa impianku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Jeda sejenak.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Rukia?"

DEG

"Ichi—"

BRUK

"Terima kasih, karena telah menungguku dengan sabar, Rukia," bisik Ichigo pelan. Dan Rukia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sama-sama, Ichi..." balasnya.

Yah, sepertinya pelukan dari Rukia itu telah menjawab semuanya. Dan setidaknya penantian Rukia selama sepuluh tahun terbayar lunas hanya dalam jangka waktu setengah jam saja. Dan sepertinya kata-kata di bawah ini, merefleksikan apa yang Rukia dan Ichigo rasakan selama sepuluh tahun tidak saling bertemu. Mungkin, ini juga merefleksikan apa yang kita rasakan. Bukan begitu?

"**Sungguh benar bahwa kita tidak tahu apa yang kita miliki sampai kita kehilangannya. Tetapi, sungguh benar pula, bahwa kita tidak tahu apa yang belum pernah kita miliki sampai kita mendapatkannya."**

**O.W.A.R.I**

**A/N : ** Akhirnya selesai juga oneshoot ini. Nah, bagaimana minna, apa fic ini bagus? Ah, terima kasih pujiannya *bletak* Wuehehe, sepertinya Rizu telah membuat IchiRuki OOC banget ya? Apa boleh buat, tuntutan skenario, hehe..

Boleh dibilang kalau fic ini adalah versi lain dari fic Ehagaki no Haru, cz di fic itu menggunakan Ichigo sebagai protagonis, sementara di fic ini, Rukia yang jadi protagonis. Buat minna yang belum pernah baca fic Ehagaki no Haru, silakan baca dulu. *malah promosi*

Dan seperti biasa, Rizu minta saran, kripik singkong, kripik jengkol, dan kripik-kripik lainnya maupun flame. Jadi, silakan dituangkan dalam bentuk review. So, review onegai minna? *puppy eyes no jutsu* *plakk*

Ja ne...

**~Rizuki Aquafanz~**


End file.
